1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of semiconductors. More specifically, the invention is in the field of semiconductor circuits.
2. Related Art
Amplifiers based on bipolar technology are widely used in a variety of applications, including wireless communication, such as radio frequency (“RF”) communication, for example. Bias circuits perform an important function by supplying the base bias current to the bipolar transistor for controlling the operation modes of the bipolar transistor.
Currently known bias circuits for bipolar transistors, however, include a number of disadvantages. In general, known bias circuits consume large current and require a high reference voltage, or otherwise comprise very complex circuits which consume large die area, all of which are undesirable. Moreover, known bias circuits generally suffer from being temperature sensitive such that the quiescent current of the amplifier's transistor is subject to temperature variations.
Accordingly, there is a strong need in the art for an area efficient, temperature-insensitive bias circuit for high-power amplifiers.